


【翻译】现世安好

by raojia



Series: 钟表匠系列 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Drabble, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 当阿尔弗雷德王子意识到终有一日他的父亲会死的时候他十六岁，他很有些勉强的接受了有朝一日他会成为黑桃国王。而这个想法其实有点儿吓到他了。这是一个内省的故事，一个年长些的，已经成为了国王的阿尔弗雷德缅怀往事的故事。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 钟表匠系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402639
Kudos: 2





	【翻译】现世安好

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858521) by [mandathegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandathegreat/pseuds/mandathegreat). 

> 作者注：如果你曾经在FF上看过我写的《钟表匠》，那么你可能还记得它有个叫《乌有之乡》的续篇。当然，这个续篇我只写了三章就坑了，因为我根本不喜欢它。之后我一定会重新写一个续篇，绝对比《乌有之乡》要棒，但我也会像这样留一些没有具体时间框架和严肃背景的小短篇。还有就是我会点出部分场景发生的节点。
> 
> 译者注：虽然但是，作者注里提到的第二个续篇，其实也，坑了。

当阿尔弗雷德王子意识到终有一日他的父亲会死的时候他十六岁，他很有些勉强的接受了有朝一日他会成为黑桃国王。而这个想法其实有点儿吓到他了。

当亚瑟来到皇宫中的那年他也是十六岁，而亚瑟十八，他的美令他忍不住屏息赞叹。那一年，他有生以来第一次，也很可能是最后一次花了一整年的时间假装他并没有彻彻底底的爱上某人。私底下他曾经希望他对亚瑟的迷恋是因为亚瑟对他下了什么咒——把责任推给别人会让一切好接受的多。但是亚瑟，不论是当年还是现在，可能都是整个宫廷里最真诚的那个人。那时候阿尔弗雷德很可能还很有些幼稚，但是现在他已经明白那正是某种极为特别的特质。

当他的父亲开始称他为男人而不是男孩的时候他十七岁。但在他的记忆里他那时的感觉仍还像个男孩儿，病害相思，因爱软弱，明知不可能却还是无望的想要亚瑟•柯克兰，他的亚瑟•柯克兰。

当他读到那封写着将会有人永远从他的身边带离亚瑟的信的时候他十七岁，他头一次意识到亚瑟其实并不是他的。

当他决定要弥补这一切的时候他十七岁。而他在每一个吻、每一次触碰间所感受到的火花告诉他这一切都是正确的，不管他们这样到底算是什么。亚瑟并非他的第一个情人，但却是唯一对他重要的那个。

无论如何，当亚瑟离开的时候，他也还是十七岁。

当亚瑟满身是血的哭喊着从澳大利亚逃回皇宫的时候他十八岁，而十八岁的他却骑着马奔向一场他自己也不确定自己是否已经准备好参加的战争。

当战争最终结束的时候他十九岁，他终于能正大光明的管亚瑟叫‘我的亚瑟’，那枚亮闪闪的戒指就是证明。

当他的父亲过世的时候他十九岁，距他意识到国王并非不可战胜只有三年之久。那时候，他依然觉得成为国王是种避无可避的恐怖。

但当他意识到只要有亚瑟的陪伴，那么成为国王或许也没有问题的时候，他也依然是十九岁。

当他带上国王的冠冕的时候他二十岁，那是顶相当沉重的冠冕，沉重厚实，职责的重量仿佛要压折他的脖子。但亚瑟的神情始终是唯一能宽慰他的东西，那让他明白他们会共享一切难题。

当彼得出生的时候阿尔弗雷德二十四岁，而二十五岁那年他就明白了宫廷生活总是相当疯狂。

不过当二十七岁的时候他就明白：现实如此，他别无选择。

而最终，当他三十岁的时候，他喜欢待在书房里，假装自己比实际上更忙。这样他就有时间去回忆所有那些发生在过去的事情，那些将他的生活塑成今天这样的力量。

当他在中午离开书房并拐向王后的书房的时候他三十岁。他进去的时候没有敲门——亚瑟不得不去习惯他对突袭的热爱。

当他把亚瑟从椅子上抱起来亲吻的时候他三十岁，那个吻依然和他们第一次亲吻时一样激情四溢，他对他说“我爱你。”

当亚瑟微笑着回应的时候他三十岁。

当他最终确定这个事实的时候他三十岁，他确信他的生活，他所经历的所有那些奇怪的转折和变化都是完美的，那就是生活原本的样子。

当他问彼得——他六岁的，少了两颗门牙的儿子——为什么要笑的时候他三十岁，而那个男孩儿会说，“因为我就是很开心啊。”

而当阿尔弗雷德对这个观点举双手赞成的时候，他三十岁。


End file.
